Hang On!
by Ghost501
Summary: We saw when our beloved hero was corrupted before our eyes in MMBN 5. But, what happened after the fade to black? Well, Roll tells us what happened after the audience was pulled away from that scene...


Folks waiting for the beginning of the new Megaman series, please just hold on a little bit longer. The final revisions are under way and soon will be complete. Since Project 7 is still under review, I'm not kicking off the series today (Yes, Bass. I know that _You Know_ is already published and is the first in the series. Stop point it out will you. Everyone at home, be glad that you don't have Bass in your computer. He's annoying.) Anywho, I'm publishing this instead. This my first fanfiction using 1st person so tell me what you guys think of it.

On another note, in seven days will mark my first ninety days on Fanfiction! Wow, has it been three months already. I hope to continue writing stories for everyone one of you out there to enjoy. Well, enough of me talk. This story takes place during MMBN 5. You all know the scene.

* * *

Tears well up in my eyes as I watch his pain. My mind rushes with almost a thousand thoughts; somehow, they're all about him. Mega. The navi who I had known most of my life. The only navi I trusted completely and unconditionally. The navi I loved. As he screams again, I'm close my eyes. I can't watch him when he's like this. I just want it to be me how has to take his pain away. I just want to help him.

I don't want to be locked away in this cage. I want to be back home with Mayl. I want things to go back to the way they used to be. I want him to be okay. He doesn't deserve to be strapped to a table, drugged, and tortured. He's a good navi!

But he's a danger to their plans. Megaman and Lan had foiled Nebula once before and they were afraid of it happening again. So, they were going to turn him into one of their own. He screams again, and this time I scream too. They're trying to force him to be something he's not. They're placing a dark chip in my Mega to corrupt his very being. But even under the powerful spell of the sleeping program, he's fighting back.

_'Hang on, Mega! Keep fighting!'_ I think over and over as if he could hear my thoughts. I hear Glyde try to calm me down. Gutsman is trying to break the bars of our prison, but it's useless. The only thing we can do is watch as they torture our friend. I don't want to open my eyes again. Is he changed already? Is he still crying in pain? Another scream answers my second question.

"Roll, please…" Glyde tells me. I can hear the guard navis around us are getting irritated by my crying.

I crack my eyes open only to give them a venomous look. I want them all to die. How dare they do this to him! How dare they kidnap and use him!

"Oh, look. The pink one is getting an attitude."

"Never mind her!" One of them barks, "Help me restrain him, he's breaking loose!"

I turn my head to see the four hell navis struggling to keep Megaman restrained. His face is twists in pain as he tries to fight the effects of the dark chip. But I can already see it beginning to take hold in him. His legs have already turned into a dark shade of blue. His screams are becoming less and less violent. He's losing.

"No…" I whisper, "No! MEGA!" I claw my way out of Glyde's grasp and run towards the bars. Even though I know I'll get shocked, I grab hold of them. I need to get as close to him as possible. He may still be able to fight! I hold back my urge to scream as the electricity runs through my body.

'_It's only a fraction of what he's going through; I can take it.'_ Even though it hurts, I have to be here for him, "You need to hold on! Don't let it win! You're strong than some stupid dark power! Please! You've got to keep fighting! MEGA!"

His response is only in the form of one final scream. His face has become emotionless. He's used up everything he had in order to fight. I watch in horror as the darkness takes him. His suit becomes dark, almost borderline purple or black, I can't tell anymore. I don't care. I was losing him. I was losing Megaman!

When he opens his eyes again, they are a demonic red. His kind green ones are gone, replaced. Once I realize this fact, I lose it. I collapse to my knees and start crying. They destroyed my Mega.

"No. No. No!" I mumble over and over and over again. This is a dream. It has to be. He can't be gone. He's not gone.

"Welcome brother! Dark Mega, come we have much to prepare!" the heel navi, known as the Doctor, exclaimed as he claps the dark navi on the back.

Dark Mega glances over at the navi and stares at him for a while, before he shoots him with his Dark Cannon. At such a close range, the navi gapes at the hole that had appeared in his chest. He is deleted mere seconds later.

"Now, I assume that we'll have no more of the touching." Dark Mega says sinisterly as he turns to the remaining navis.

"Nnnno, sir!" they stutter and snap to attention. No one wanted to be next.

I can feel myself shrink even smaller in my cage. Had he truly forgotten who he was? No, please no. Anything but this. He couldn't have just been swallowed up so easily by the darkness. As I come out of my thoughts, I notice that Dark Mega is looking at me. I feel a mix of emotions rush through me: pain, fear, love. I can't take it. I just wanted to be back home where everything made sense again! Where Megaman wasn't corrupted right before my eyes.

As I put my head in my hands, I hear a scream. Dark Mega is also holding his head, but then his form flickers. When he looks back into my eyes again, they're green again! Mega! He's still in there! But just as quickly as the transformation occurs, Dark Mega strikes back for control. After a quick scream, his eyes regain their red composure.

Dark Mega sneers at me before he jacks out. The other heel navis follow their new leader's lead.

"Megaman…he's gone." Gylde says sadly.

"I can't believe it." Gutsman agrees.

"You're wrong." I say.

"Roll, please do not hurt yourself more than you have already. Megaman is gone, swallowed up deep in Murkland!"  
"NO!" I pause for a second to calm myself, "He's still in there. He's still fighting." I pick myself up off the ground and stare up. Before I look back at my friends, I make a silent prayer.

'_Mega…just hold on. You're strong. Just keep fighting. As long as you keep hanging on, you'll find a way to be free of the darkness. I just know it.'_


End file.
